fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Democritium
| saurian_name = Tomeshakaim (Tm) /'tōm•esh•ā•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbibium (Ubb) /'ün•bī•bē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Democritium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Lavoisium | right_element = Moselium | particles = 448 | atomic_mass = 328.7223 , 545.8562 yg | atomic_radius = 188 , 1.88 | covalent_radius = 191 pm, 1.91 Å | vander_waals = 217 pm, 2.17 Å | nucleons = 326 (122 }}, 204 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.67 | nuclear_radius = 8.23 | half-life = 83.770 Gy | decay_mode = | decay_product = G | electron_notation = 122-8-22 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 18, 9, 3 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.07 | ion_energy = 505.7 , 5.241 | electron_affinity = 12.0 kJ/mol, 0.125 eV | molar_mass = 328.722 / | molar_volume = 20.091 cm /mol | density = 16.362 }} | atom_density = 1.83 g 3.00 cm | atom_separation = 322 pm, 3.22 Å | speed_sound = 1148 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1312.85 , 2363.13 1039.70 , 1903.46 | boiling_point = 2004.19 K, 3607.54°R 1731.04°C, 3147.87°F | liquid_range = 691.34 , 1244.41 | liquid_ratio = 1.53 | triple_point = 1312.84 K, 2363.11°R 1039.69°C, 1903.44°F @ 211.62 , 1.5873 | critical_point = 4313.06 K, 7763.50°R 4039.91°C, 7303.83°F @ 34.2586 , 338.107 | heat_fusion = 14.591 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 178.465 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05621 J/(g• ), 0.10117 J/(g• ) 18.476 /(mol• ), 33.257 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.60 Absolute: 1.54 | atom_abund = 3.67 |below_element = Gregorium}} Democritium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Dm and 122. Democritium was named in honor of (ca. 460 BC–ca. 370 BC), who provided the first definition of . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Ubb) or simply element 122. Democritium is the second element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Democritium has 122 s, hence its atomic number, and 204 s. Summing s and s yields 326 s, which is its . Its , summing up all of the s within the atom, including electrons, is 328.7223 . There are 122 s in eight s and 22 , hence the notation 122-8-22. Number of electrons must equal the number of s in order to be called an , if any other number of electrons, it would be called an . Like all other , , and elements, democritium has two s in the outermost shell, just like in the innermost shell. Despite democritium is a g-block element, there is one electron in the 8p orbital as well as one in the 7d orbital due to . Its electronegativity, the scale to acquire electrons from another atom, is 1.07, which is low, but near the typical value for other g-block elements. Its is 208 . Combining a relatively large atom with a low electronegativity would make democritium a reactive element. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , democritium has no s. The longest-lived is Dm with an extremely long of 84 billion years, merely six times longer than the present age of our universe at 13.8 billion years, because democritium is a member of the . It s to G. Dm is the longest isotope of any element since , whose half-life is over 100,000 times longer. There are two other long-lived isotopes: Dm with a half-life of 6.275 million years, and Dm with a half-life of 45.8 billion years. Both isotopes alpha decay to G and G, respectively. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives of less than 5000 years and the majority of these have half-lives of less than two years. Dm has a half-life of 4713 years, 1001 years less than the half-life of . Like most elements, democritium has s. The longest-lived is Dm which decay through to Dm with a very long half-life of 2.7 years. In the universe, Dm makes up 97.54% of all democritium atoms, Dm makes up the remaining 2.46%. Chemical properties and compounds Democritium is assumed to behave like other lavoisoids. Due to electrons filling in different orbital because of the closeness to each other, not all lavoisoids have similar chemical properties. Due to its low electronegativity (1.07), low ionization energy (5.24 eV), and large atomic radius (188 pm), democritium would be reactive. As it is typical for g-block elements, democritium would readily combine with nonmetals, water and acids. Democritium strongly exhibits a +4 ( ), while +2 ( ) and +3 ( ) states are also stable but less common. The electron configuration of Dm ion, often found in solutions, is the same as . Democritium(IV) oxide (DmO ) is a yellowish white solid. This is the most common oxide of democritium since the metal simply bond with oxygen molecule of the air. The lesser known oxides are democritium(III) oxide (Dm O ) and democritium(II) oxide (DmO), which are orange and pale green solids, respectively. Democritium(IV) hydroxide (Dm(OH) ) is a white powder formed when democritium or an oxide reacts vigorously with water. Democritium(IV) sulfate (Dm(SO ) ) is a yellow powder formed when the democritium reacts vigorously with . Democritium(IV) nitrate (Dm(NO ) ) is a pale pink powder formed when the metal reacts readily with . Democritium(IV) carbonate (Dm(CO ) ) is a dark red powder formed when the metal slowly reacts with . Like almost all other elements, democritium reacts most vigorously with and . Democritium(III) fluoride (DmF ) and democritium(III) chloride (DmCl ) are maroon salt and crimson salt respectively. DmF and DmCl can also form when the metal reacts with corresponding s. Democritium(IV) sulfide (DmS ) is a light orange solid formed when it reacts with or . Democritium(III) nitride (DmN) is a white solid formed when the metal reacts with pure or at around 300°C. Democritium can react with s to form organodemocritium compounds, such as trimethyldemocritium (Me Dm). Physical properties Like most metals, democritium is silvery that is soft and lustrous. Democritium has the of 16.36 g/cm , three times denser than Earth and would sink very quickly in water. Democritium has a and is . The sound would travel through this metal at 1148 m/s, which is thrice that through the air. There are 30 sextillion atoms in one mole of democritium, thrice as many as stars in the , and the average distance between atoms is 3.22 Å. The of democritium is 1040°C (1313 K) and the is 1731°C (2004 K), corresponding to its liquid range of 691°C (691 K) and liquid ratio 1.53. The pressure where boiling point equals its melting point, called its , is 212 , which is one-third the atmospheric pressure of . Occurrence It is certain that democritium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . Democritium can only be made naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be produced artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial democritium more abundant than natural democritium in the universe. This element exists plentifully in the at an estimated abundance of 4.60 by mass, which amounts to 1.54 kilograms or nearly a billion s worth of this element, making it the most abundant transoganesson element in the universe. Claimed discovery In April 2008, a group led by Amnon Marinov at the claimed to have found atoms of democritium in naturally occurring deposits at between 10 and 10 times as abundant as thorium. However, further experiments found that this discovery was spurious. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of democritium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Dm. : + + 28 n → Dm : + + 23 n → Dm There had been couple of failed attempts to synthesize democritium without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, democritium shall successfully be made here on Earth. Imaginative applications Democritium can be used in a variety of ways due to its nuclear stability. Like most metals, democritium can form s with other metals to improve durability, strength, and resist corrosion. Category:Lavoisides